Brotherhood
by sambri
Summary: What if the third Winchester brother survived and stuck with his brothers. Would he become as close as Dean and Sam or would adding another person to the mix make things worse?
1. Chapter 1

Sitting the back seat of a black '67 Impala was the newest Winchester, and he was leaving behind the only life he ever knew.

Windom flew by as he and his new brothers drove out of the town. After Dean found Adam still alive in the crypt and they went back to save Sam, they said it was not safe to stay alone; especially with no training. So now behind him was the only home and life he had ever known and he had to leave right after burying the only family he ever care about.

"Adam how are you holding up?" Sam was the one to openly accept Adam and wanted him to know he was not alone in one of the hardest times of his life.

"I'm fine." Though he did apprecitate it Adam was definitely not in the in the mood for small chat and even though it was Dean's word that was final, a fact they made very clear from the beginning, Sam could have at least helped convinced Dean to let Adam go back to school. As nice as it was to know he had brothers what Adam needed right now was some normalcy.

Speaking of Dean, he pretty much avoided Adam like he was some bad reminder of all the secrets his father had kept hidden from the all of them. Adam's existence only made Dean think of how little he really knew his father.

Adam was just glad that the rest of the ride was spent in silence until they reached a new town. As they pull into the motel it finally set in that this was really his life now. The only benefit being that his brothers promised to train him on all things supernatural.

"I'll go check us in you and the kid grab our stuff." Dean tossed Sam the keys before walking away.

Adam grabbed his backpack and duffel bag in silence and him and Sam waited by the car. Sam stood nearby, looking awkward as he tried to start a conversation.

"Look I know it may not seem fair right now but we only want to keep you safe." Adam looked up and gave Sam an annoyed look before quickly replying.

"Sam I get it. I may not like it but I understand why you guys are doing it." Even though he did understand it was taking all his will power not to bolt. It was hard to live with and listen to a pair of strangers.

After getting the room and setting up for however long this case would take, Sam decided to give Adam another lesson on how to kill certain things that go bump in the night. When all of a sudden Dean bursts in the room with a newspaper in hand.

"So get this, three guys were found with their hearts missing downtown. That could only mean one thing." Dean almost sounded excited; knowing him he probably was.

"Werewolf."

"Right and we already know how to handle these sons of bitches." He pulled out a small case with several rows of silver bullets.

"A werewolf? Cool. Can I come with?" As much as he wanted his old life back Adam wasn't going to say no to a cool adventure. At least it was a ways to distract himself from his current misery.

"No." Dean didn't even think about it.

"Adam you're just not ready yet." Sam tried a more considerate approach, he knew that Adam just wanted to get to know more about his family and what they did.

"But I know I can help if only a little."

"Listen kid you're not going and that's that." Dean turned to glare at his youngest brother which Adam had no problem returning.

"We are going to handle this and you are going to stay in this room. Is that understood?"

"This isn't the military. You can't just order me around.

"You're right, this is a Marine family and as the youngest you will follow every order Sam or I give you. So you will stay here and you can be pissed all night inside this room." Dean growled, grabbed the keys, and left the room. Sam gave Adam a sympathetic glance before following Dean out to the car.

Adam stood there feeling infuriated as he listened to the rumble of the Impala drive away. How was he suppose to learn and gain experience if they didn;t want him to help on a simple case? He may be knew to this kind of life but he wasn't useless. But of course that stubborn hard head that Winchester's seem to possess lead him to the idea of wanting to prove just that to his brothers, so he grabbed his coat.


	2. Chapter 2

As Adam walked further from the motel, his fear and doubt grew with every step. No doubt that his brothers, especially Dean, will be pissed.

It was weird to have brothers now, his entire life it had been him and his mom. Even when he finally met John, he only dropped by a few days a year. So, it was not like they had the best relationships. Not that he was a bad guy, just not someone Adam really knew that well.

It was not till after having watched his mother being eaten by something straight out of a nightmare, he learned the truth about his father and brothers and what is out there.

Even after having that has happened in the last week, there is no way he could go back to normal life. Acting like nothing happened and trying to move on.

So, whether his brothers like it not, he is a part of this.

After having walked for about 30 minutes, Adam finally made it to the main part of the shitty little town they were now staying in. It was very small and looked like the kind of town where everyone knew everyone else.

Deciding that the sheriff's office was probably where his new-found family was, Adam chose to explore the rest of the town in hopes of learning more about the case. Luckily it wasn't long before he ran into a trio of kids near the park with police tape.

"Can you believe this shit? Tommy keeps telling everyone that the woods are haunted! The dude is all kinds of fucked up." A skater looking teen said to friends as he passed on what looked like a joint to a blonde girl.

"What do you expect, the dudes a complete nut job." The blonde laughed with a dark-haired boy with gages. Adam knew this was an easy way to get some information as knew how talkative high teens were.

"Hey." Adam nonchalantly walks up and was very grateful that this group was around his age, so that they won't question we he's talking to them.

"What do you want." The skater kid asked cautiously while the blonde girl eyes Adam up and the third kid just ignores him.

"Heard you talking about the killings and I'm new to town. That is really fucked up." Adam hoped his act worked.

"Wow you picked the worst time to move dude." The blonde girl laughed. Adam may have underestimated the groups intelligence as the two boys just stare at him with critical eyes. He realized his best chance for intel would be through the girl as she seemed to be interested in him.

"So, what really happened." He offered her a flirtatious smirk.

"Read a damn newspaper." The boy with gages finally spoke in a bored tone as he took a huff of the joint.

"Don't be an ass Luke." The girl hit Luke one the shoulder before turning a flirty smile back to Adam.

"Ignore him. I am Liza and that's my brother Ryan" she pointed to the skater boy.

"Adam." He nodded to Ryan and winked at Liza, which caused her to blush.

"There are several stories, but the one going around is every five years three guys are murdered in this park. They say the hearts are always missing." Liza explained as she took a huff of the joint.

"It's because the place is haunted." Ryan teased in a mocking tone as Liza shoved his shoulder.

"Haunted?"

"Fuck off Ryan. That's a story they tell brats to get them to home before dark." Liza rolled her eyes as she looked at Adam.

"It's not the first time someone has died like that here. Like she said, it's been happening ever five years for a long time. They always say it's an animal attack." Luke added.

"Animals that attack like clockwork?" He hasn't been doing this a while Adam knew this was not as simple as his brothers believed.

After having bid the group goodbye, he headed back to motel to do a little more research and hoped to heaven that his brothers were not back yet.

Of course, luck was not on his side when he saw the Impala parked by the door. Groaning, Adam walked the last few dreaded steps. Now it wasn't his brothers he was afraid of, but the lecture that was sure to come.

Knowing it was pointless to prolong the inevitable, he used his key to open the door. Not at all disappointed by the reaction he received.

"Where the hell were you!" Dean burst up from the table and marched towards Adam.

"Dean." Sam intervened.

"NO Sam. This kid disappears and doesn't leave a note or answer calls. I want an explanation." Adam curses himself for turning his phone off. That was kind of a childish thing to do. Even more childish of him not to leave a note. Dean just continued to glare at him.

Adam wouldn't openly admit he was intimated by his oldest brother.

"So where were you kid?" Not liking being ordered around, Adam walked over to his bed near the window.

"Out." He calmly responded as he shed his day clothes. Not seeing but sensing the anger radiating off his oldest brother. Why did he care so much?

Adam should have known that this was not a good enough response as he was whirled around by a muscular arm and forced to face said pissed off older, taller, and stronger sibling.

"Let's get something straight right from the get go. Half ass answers do not fly in this family and they never will. So, let's try again. Where. Were. You?" Adam knew that Dean was using his body as an intimidation tactic. Not really a hard thing to do as he had six inches and almost 100 lbs. on him.

"Dean." Adam could hear the warning in his middle brother's voice but was too busy glaring at his oldest.

"I was getting more information on the case. The one you are wrong about." Before Dean could surely continue in, Sam asked in a calm voice.

"What do you mean?" Adam broke his glaring contest with the oldest and ripped himself out of the grip as he turned to Sam.

"I ran into these kids in town that were talking about the killings and how three people die every five years." Adam explained as his brothers did their talking with the eyes thing.

"So, it's not a werewolf. That is way too meticulous of a schedule for them. But why did the sheriff not mention that?" Sam said as he walked back over to the table where his laptop sat.

"Probably because the mans an idiot and didn't want people knowing he sucks as his job. Besides, the whole heart missing thing is kind of their MO." Dean rebutted.

"So, could it be a ghost?" Adam questioned causing Sam and Dean to do the eye talking as Adam labeled.

"Maybe. Good job Adam." The praise from Sam helped to alleviate some of his irritation towards his brothers, but it soon returned thanks to his oldest brother.

"You still shouldn't have snuck off on your own." The smile from the praise fell from his face and a scowl took its place to match Dean's.

"Well maybe if you would have included me from the beginning than I wouldn't have to sneak off." Sarcasm dripping from every word. Which of course only pissed Dean off more.

"Dean." Sam sighed in the background.

"What Sam."

"Maybe-."

"No." Dean growled out. Not breaking eye contact from the angry teen.

"Look, I am not saying I want Adam to have this life. Hell, there is no one that hates it more. But we can't keep ignoring this and hoping it will go away." This caused Dean to break eye contact and glance at Sam.

"Adam is a Winchester. He is just as stubborn as he is hard headed. So, we both that his is going to do this with or without us and I would feel much better if it was with." Adam could see that Sam was getting through to the oldest and he was forever grateful.

After a few more moments, Dean's attention was back on him.

"Fine. But we are going over some major rules kid." Adam's eyes widened at having actually won the badass hunter over. Or really Sam having won him over.

"Okay." Adam eased his stance a little. He knew if his was too defensive, Dean would see it as a threat to his authority and instantly shut the idea down. While both of them made decisions, it was Dean who had the finally say.

"You will do everything Sam and I tell you and follow ever order without question. Is that clear."

"Yes."

"You will not whine or pout when we tell you, you can't come or do something."

"I don't-."

"Kid you pout and whine more than Sammy over there." Dean smirked as Sam reached over to hit him in the shoulder. Adam smiled at his brothers.

"You won't take or use any weapons that you have not been properly trained on, and lastly you will do all the homework necessary for every hunt you are going to be a part of. Got it?"

"Yes Dean." Adam rolled his eyes which earned him a smack to the back of the head.

"Kid I mean it. If we think you are not 1000% ready, you will not be a part of this and I will knock you out every time we leave." Adam could see how dangerously serious his brother was.

"Adam, he is right. This is not a game." Adam knew in that moment his brothers were indefinitely tag teaming him on this and would stand by each other's decisions.

"Yes guys, I got it." He looked both in the eyes as he answered which seemed to satisfy them as he turned back to his bed.

"Ow. Dean!" Adam rubbed his head as he turned back around to glare at his oldest brother.

"Kid you ever run off like that again and that will feel like a love tap." Dean stated as he walked over and plopped on the dirty couch and started watching tv.

"Jerk." Dean scoffed as he flipped channels.

"Stop whining brat." Adam heard Sam laugh in the background and knew that his joining would be interesting.

It wasn't till the next night that they finally went out after hours of constant research. Turns out that a poltergeist was haunting the woods. Apparently was a teenage girl was raped and murdered on her five-year anniversary with her boyfriend. So, every five years she kills four guys that are like her original assailants'. The guys were all scumbags who, not necessarily raped someone, but have hurt someone severely.

The Impala pulled up to the graveyard around midnight and the Winchester brothers all got ready for another day in their lives.

Sam turned around from the trunk to give Adam a gun and internally he was excited to be a part of this. It was the only weapon he had little training on.

"Alright now Adam, this is not a just a simple salt and burn. It is much more dangerous with such an angry spirit. So, you will need to follow every order to the T. Got it?" Adam looked up from his gun to see the typical alpha male look in Dean's face.

"Yes Dean." Adam knew that any semblance of attitude or snark would instantly pull him from this case.

Dean stared hard at him for a few more seconds before nodding, closing the trunk, and walking off into the dark. Sam offered a reassuring smile and a nod in Dean's direction before following their brother and Adam bringing up the rear.

Luckily it was not difficult to find the grave in the dark and his brothers started digging. After about 10 minutes, Dean glanced over and tossed him the shovel, which he barely caught.

"Alright kid, you want to be a part of this. Get digging." Adam grunted from being shoved forward and turned to glare at his oldest brother before hopping in the grave.

Every so often they would switch off between digging and with three people it went much faster. Adam was currently laying near the grave as his older brothers dug, resting his sore muscles from the constant motion. Who knew that digging grave was so much work.

During which he felt the air get abnormally cold for a summers night. Sitting up he saw his breath visibly forming.

Before he could call his brothers names, Adam saw the girl's who bones they were currently digging up and about to burn.

"Guys-." Was all he could get out before he was tossed about ten feet into a massive tombstone; grunting from the pain.

"Adam!" Adam rolled over in time to see Sam shooting the ghost standing above him, before rushing over.

"You okay?" Sam's massive hands searching his body.

"I'm fine man." Adam pushed his hands away, not wanting to seem like a wimp. But the look on his middle brother's face said this was not over.

"Dean hurry!" Adam stood back to back with Sam as the surveyed the graveyard for the spirit. He could hear Dean's faint 'sonofabitch' in the background.

Out of the corner of his eye, he got a quick glance at the spirit before he was pulled away and tossed again. This girl was going to give him serious bruises, and not the fun ones.

This time he got up much quicker and just in time to see the spirit trying to choke Sam out after having knocked his gun away.

"Dean hurry the hell up!" Adam shouted as he fired at the girl before checking on Sam this time.

"I am dammit!" Adam glanced over to see him tossing the lighter into the grave. The girl appeared next to Adam and Sam and burned up with awful screams.

Having the danger for the night officially pass, Adam flopped on the ground next to Sam.

"Wow." Sam chuckled next to him as he sat up and Adam continued to lay there.

"That's one word for it kid. You dorks alright?" Adam glanced up to see Dean walking over with concern filling his green eyes. Both him and Sam just nodded.

"Alright lets get the hell out of here." Dean grunted and headed towards the car. Adam groaned at having to get up and gratefully took the hand Sam offered.

It was not until the next morning, after the drive back to the motel and they all passed oud, that the questions came.

"So how are you feeling Adam?" Looking up from his cheap, unhealthy breakfast in the motel, he could see the calculating look in Sam's hazel eyes.

"I'm fine." Luckily Dean was in the shower and they couldn't tag team him. Not that Sam was that easy to fool.

"Really. I mean I am a sore, but I still want to help." The look relented a little with his response. At that moment Dean graced them with his presence.

"Well that's good because we are really going to kick off your training." Adam just looked up with excitement in his eyes.

"Don't look so excited runt. It will be literal hell." Dean smirked and Sam rolled his eyes as their older brother tried to scare him.

"Get packed bitches."

"Where are we going?" Adam asked.

"Bobby's."


	3. Chapter 3

Adam tried to simultaneously occupy himself while trying to tune out his brothers with music. It is a 14-hour drive to South Dakota where this Bobby lived and Sam and Dean have been arguing since they left the motel.

"Dude just change the channel or turn it off." Sam ground from the passenger's seat.

"Sorry, Sammy can't hear you." Adam scoffed as he saw Dean turned the music up even higher. Seeing what Dean called the bitch face. Adam pulled off his headphones and jumped in.

"I'm hungry. We should stop." Dean looked at him from the review mirror.

"Dude we stopped two hours ago."

"True but I am a growing boy. Plus, I really need to get out of this car. You guys are driving me nuts."

"Adams right. At least then we don't have to listen to your crappy music." Adam sighed as the argument seemed to pick up for another round since Dean was protective of anything Dad related.

While Adam didn't really mind the genre of music, he could see how after a few hours it would get old. Sam on the hand seems to openly despise it.

"Crappy? And you think yours is better? You can't tell girls from guys." Dean scoffed.

"Guys come on." Adam pleaded.

"Fine. But I'm getting pie."

The pit stop had been uneventful as they threw smartass comments at each other. After which they decided to drive through the night to Bobby's. Putting them there as the sun was just fully over the horizon.

"Hey, Adam. Get up." Adam pulls himself up from the window. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he looks around.

"Where are we?" He noticed Dean wasn't in the car.

"Where's Dean?" Adam glared as Sam laughed when his yawn changed Dean to Bean.

"We are at Bobby's and Dean is getting our bags." Sam explains as he opened the car door and Adam followed suit.

"Your friend lives in a junkyard?" Adam looked around in slight disgust. Not that his mother ever allowed him to look down on anyone, it was still strange to live in a dump.

"He is not just a friend, but family. So, you will show respect." Adam turned quickly as his oldest brother growled. If there was one thing Dean was deathly protective of, it was family.

"Dean you know he didn't mean it anything. "Luckily Sam knew that he meant no offense.

"Yeah Dean. I wasn't trying to be rude." While Winchesters may be smartasses, they had manners.

"Yeah kid, okay." Deans eyes soften as he ruffles his hair before moving towards the worn-down house.

"Alright let's go introduce you to our host." All three brothers grabbed their bags and while his older brothers were completely at ease, Adam was getting nervous. What if Bobby didn't like him? Sam and Dean seem to value this man very much, so his opinion of Adam was important.

Before Adam had time to torture himself anymore, the front door opened to reveal a scruffy looking guy in a worn baseball cap.

"Well, I am glad you idjits decided to grace me with your presence. It has only been nine months." Adam saw his brothers change from arrogant hunters to scolded children.

"Sorry, Bobby." Both of his badass hunter brothers said before Bobby directed his attention on Adam.

"So, you must be the new baby Winchester." Adam internally rolled his eyes at the comment. Sure, he wasn't as built or ruff looking as his brothers, but he wasn't a baby.

"Yeah, this is the runt." Adam turned an open scowl at his irritating brother as they walked closer. Luckily Sam has some manners.

"Bobby, Adam. Adam, Bobby." Bobby came to the rest of the way down the steps to them to be on level ground, not that it was enough to stop Adam from looking up a little. He stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Singer." Bobby tightly gripped his hand back.

"Just Bobby kid." Adam nodded and Bobby beckoned them inside.

Sam gave a quick tour of the house and scrapyard, before joining Bobby and Dean in the study.

"So, kid. Dean tells me you are wanting to get some training. Why you want to join this sucky life is beyond me." Dean scoffed from the couch where he was enjoying his second beer. Adam glared at him, something that Dean seemed to cause him to do that a lot.

"That's what I said. But even Sam thinks he should join us."

"Really, you Sam?" Bobby looked over at his middle brother in honest surprise.

"Like I told Dean. Adam is a Winchester through and through, so there is no point in trying to convince him not to hunt. It is better to teach him and have him come with us." Adam was honored to officially be called a Winchester but was a little insulted that they wanted to babysit him.

"You know I am right here." Adam motioned to himself.

"Yeah, how could we forget with all your teenage angst." Dean mocked his higher voice until Sam reaches over to hit their older sibling on the shoulder. It was nice to have someone on his side.

The rest of the night was spent with usual banter and Adam is asking Bobby all kinds of questions. He really is the genius Sam and Dean told him about.

It was around 5 a.m. the next day that Adam was awoken when his temporary bedroom door slammed open. Adam groaned as his eldest brother made his loud entrance.

"Rise and shine princess." Adam could hear the smirk.

"Deeaaannnn. It is way too early." Adam buried his head further underneath the blankets and pillows. Of course, this doesn't stop Dean from ripping it off.

"Too bad kid. You wanted our life and now you have it. Be down in 10 minutes." Adam groaned again at how right his brother was and was instantly annoyed by his obnoxious laugh as he left.

Adam drags his unwilling body out of bed and across the hall to the bathroom. Wondering how Bobby and Sam could sleep through that loud wake-up call.

Right at the 10-minute mark, Adam made his way into the kitchen, where Dean is leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee, dressed in shorts and a loose shirt.

"Cutting it close kid." Adam just grumbles and rubs the last of the sleep from his eyes and heads for the golden nectar. But before he can reach his jump start for the day, the pot is pulled away.

"Hey!" The irritation from being up so early turns to pissed off as he is so he not in the mood for Dean's games.

"Trust me. You will want this instead." Adam barely catches the water bottle that is chucked at his head.

"Come on." Dean motioned to the back door.

"Where are we going?"

"To start the most basic part of your training. You are going to run two miles each way through that forest." Looks over to see the small forest Dean is pointing too.

"I know how to run." The annoyance growing with this bit of news. He thought they were going to train him.

Dean didn't seem appreciate his verbal attitude.

"Maybe you can runt, but not well enough to be a hunter. Sometimes being able to outrun a monster could save your life." Dean explained as he glared and Adam met him head on for a minute before backing down. One day he would outlast his oldest brother.

"If you are done being a little girl, Bobby will handle your research/lore training, Sam will handle weapons."

"And you." Adam didn't like the satisfied look on his oldest brother's face.

"I will oversee your combat training. Got it?" Dean took up that stance that made him seem twice as big. A stance that made even Sam seem small by comparison. Not to mention that Dean's eyes always seemed to look right through him.

"Yeah."

"Try again kid." Adam looked up in confusion.

"During this training, we are not your family but your drill sergeants. This is not an extracurricular activity. It is life and death every time you take on a case."

"Yes, sir." Even though Dean had a good point, he had a feeling he was going to regret asking for this.

"Alright then get going." Adam groaned (surely not the last time that day) before taking off.

A month had passed and Adam was (practically) dead as he flopped on the bed after a day of his normal training. Dean wasn't kidding when he said it would be literally hell.

Every day started at 5 a.m. where he would do his morning run, eat breakfast, have a lesson with Bobby, learn weapons with Sam, have lunch, combat training with Dean, and then the day would end with him being quizzed by all of them. The only day he got off were Sundays.

Adam hated to admit it, but this was working. His body was much more defined and he had a lot more knowledge of the things that went bump in the night. Even if his body did hurt with every step.

This always caused Dean to laugh with an 'I told you so' look before Bobby would whack him on the back of the head for being arrogant.

Adam decided the best course of action right now was to slip into unconsciousness. Of course, a soft knocking ruined this plan. Looking up he saw his brothers enter.

"Hey, Adam. How are you feeling?" Just like Sam to jump right to the concerning question. Of course, Adam offered an elegant response.

"Tired as shit." Adam grinned as he sat up on his elbow and turned slightly to face his brothers.

"Yeah, that will happen." Sam chuckled before becoming more serious.

"We wanted to let you know that we found a case nearby and are leaving tomorrow." This caught his attention and he fully sat up. Were they going to let him be a part of this?!

"Cool your jets runt. You are staying here." Of course, Dean would crash his mood in seconds.

"But I thought-"

"Adam, you just started. Your body is exhausted." Sam tried to defuse the tense situation and the fight that was sure to take place soon.

"But you guys let me help on the last case!" Adam argued as he stood up and crossed his arms. To his brothers, he probably looked like a whiny little kid who wasn't getting their way.

"That was because you forced your way into it. We would have never willing let an untrained kid be a part of that!" Dean growled.

"You will stay here and you can be pissed, but you will stay here. If you follow us or try or sneak off your training will end indefinitely. Is that clear?" Dean deepened his voice to sound just like their father. Adam glared full force.

"Yeah."

"Try again kid." Adam was getting real tired of this military tirade his oldest brother was on and he clenched his fist to stop a detrimental comment.

"Dean." Sam sighed in what sounded like a warning. One that Dean completely ignored, as he waited for Adam to give the desired answer.

"Yes, sir." Adam ground out. Dean gave one last hard glare.

"Good." With that Dean stormed out of the room. Sam sighed again as he rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Look Adam I know he can be overbearing, bossy, and demanding. But Dean really does have only have your safety and future in mind." The anger instantly left his body as it always did when Sam explained their oldest brother.

"I know, but it is so frustrating," Sam smirked.

"Trust me I know. Just give it time." Adam nodded and Sam ruffled his hair.

"We will be back in a week. It is just a salt and burn. You don't have to worry about training, just behave for Bobby kiddo."

"Okay. Thanks, Sam." The middle gave that caring smile and followed their oldest brother out.

"See you in a week little brother."

"Yeah see you." Adam flopped back on the bed. Thinking of ways to make himself valuable to his brothers.

Not far from the house, in the dense forest surrounding the south side of Bobby's house stood a figure watching them. Smirking as they saw the famous hunters leaving their most vulnerable member practically defenseless. The perfect prey.

 **How are you guys liking this? Let me know how you want the story to go? Do you want to see Castiel. Please be respective with reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I promise that I am not done writing. I have just been busy with my last semester of college and all the joys of the adult world. I know this is kind of short but I hope you guys still enjoy!**

It had been almost two weeks since Sam and Dean left for their case and Adam was a mix of annoyed and worried. The former because he felt like they had left him behind, and the latter because it had been days since they called to check in.

Bobby said it was most likely because they were about to finish the case and needed to stay focused. So, Adam decided to stay bust with training. It didn't help that Dean was still kind of pissed about him sneaking off to get more information on their last case. So, he was not allowed to leave the property without permission or someone with him. Which he felt was BS since he had gained some serious skills since starting his training. Dean was just being over protective.

One of the positive sides of spending so much time with his brothers was they were a lot less intimidating than when he first met. Though he thought of sneaking off for a few hours to get some alone time, the combination of all three of their wraiths did not outweigh the benefits, so he stayed put.

About halfway through his normal six mile run through the woods behind Bobby's, Adam got the feeling like something was watching him. As he slowed to a stop and pulled his headphones out, he looked around cautiously to find the source of this gut feeling.

Looking around carefully and listening to every sound, like he was taught, nothing was found. But that was the strange thing, not even a cricket or bird was heard.

After another minute of surveying his surroundings without result, Adam started his jog back up but headed back towards the house. While a part of him wanted to keep investigating, he didn't bring a weapon out with him on is run. A mistake he would never hear the end of if the older hunters found out. Not to mention that, as eager as he was, he was not an idiot.

What he didn't realize was that on his way back a middle aged, dark haired woman with glowing yellow eyes stepped out of the dense portion of trees to maliciously grin at the youngest Winchester.

As he got closer to Bobby's the need to be near the older hunter who was practically family intensified. Maybe it was because he still got the feeling of being watched or maybe it was because that his family of three had a way of making him feel safe.

As he jogged up the few steps through the back-screen door which directly led to the kitchen, he saw Bobby in the kitchen on the phone.

"Yeah, he just ran in here. Here, boy, it's your brothers." Bobby handed him the phone before grabbing his beer and returning to his books. Adam held the phone between his shoulder and ear as he dug through the fridge.

"Hey."

"How you are doing kid?" His oldest brother's confident voice overflowed the line and his worry from his run disappeared. For some reason, Dean always meant protector to him. Though they may argue a lot, he knew his brother was a born protector and always made Adam feel safe.

"Good. How's the hunt going?" Adam carried the phone with him as he washed his vegetables for lunch.

"Taking way longer than it should. It was supposed to be an easy one, but Sam got some information wrong."

"Hey, do not blame me! You could have helped." The usually calm voice of his younger, older brother could be heard in the background.

"Whatever Sammy."

"It's Sam." Came the annoyed response of someone who has said it a thousand times.

"Okay, Sammy." Adam rolled his eyes at Dean's lack of maturity.

"Well, at least you guys are being professional," Adam added.

"Always kid. So, have you been staying out of trouble? Listening to Bobby?" Adam paused as he looked out the window above the kitchen sink to the woods behind the house. Should he say something? But what. That there could possibly by something living in the warded forest behind Bobby's house? They would probably just think he was crazy and was being a wimp.

"Yes, mom." Instead, Adam opted for the typical Winchester response of sarcasm as he returned to his prep.

"No, Sammy's the mother hen. I am the badass dad who has no problem kicking your ass." Dean stated in a slightly serious tone. In the background, the ever-defending brother jumped in.

"Leave him alone Dean and stop trying to be a badass. We all know you are a giant softie." Adam laughed at the sarcastic challenge thrown against their oldest brother. Both Adam and Sam knew that while Dean was a softie with his brothers, he really was a bad ass when he wanted to be.

A smacking sound was heard, followed by a faint 'jerk and bitch'. Adam was still jealous over their closeness and desperately wished to be a part of it. Not to say that they didn't care about him. It just tended to be more like a parent protecting a child, rather than brothers fighting monsters together.

"Did you hear me, kid?" Adam was pulled out of his thoughts by the deep voice of his oldest brother.

"What?"

"Kid you have got to pay more attention. You want to be a hunter right." Maybe it was just in his mind or maybe it was because the tone was so common, but the mocking tone was enough to anger him.

"Well, it would help if you actually used my name." But apparently, Adam had not yet earned the right to challenge his alpha, older brother yet.

"Well act your age and then you be promoted, **kid**." The anger grew like that of a pissed off hornets' nest. But before a fight could break out, Sam jumped in.

"Alright, you two, enough with the pissing contest. Adam, we just wanted to check in." For some reason, Sam was always able to calm him down. Especially when it came to Dean; which was most of the time.

"I am fine. I have been a good little boy." Refusing to let all the anger and sarcasm fade away.

"We know you have been. Dean has a foundation habit of treating younger brothers like they are younger than their real age. Just don't let him get to you." Adam took a deep breath as Sam's words of wisdom washed over him. Dean was known for his constant sarcastic comments.

"So, how's the hunt going?" They talked for another 15 minutes as Sam gave most of the details.

While his brothers liked to tag team him on keeping him oblivious about their lives. Unlike Dean, Sam had accepted his desire for hunting and wanting to make your own path. So, the middle Winchester tended to very honest with him.

After his phone call, in which his brothers said they would be back in a few days. Adam decided to make the rest of his day one of relaxation. Something he desperately needed after all the training and his weird experience in the woods.

Maybe it was nothing and he was just being a pansy. But the goosebumps he in the woods told him otherwise and if there was one thing that his brothers beat into his head, it was to trust that instinct.

Perhaps he should investigate? Sure Sam, Dean, and Bobby will kick his ass for not only keeping it a secret but looking into on his own. But this could be his chance for real life action without his overprotective guard dogs watching his every move.

It was not like he was going to follow any of the leads. He was young, not stupid. This was more of prep work. There was no point in mentioning it without any research.

So, Adam spent the rest of the night holed up in his room with dozens of Bobby's books after telling the hunter he was heading up for the night.

One thing Adam knew for certain was that Bobby really was the brains of their operations, with Sam and Dean close behind. So, to make this work he was going to stay undetected by all three of them until he had finished the research. It was going to be a challenge, but he was up for it.

After all, he was a Winchester.

 **What should happen? Will Adam get caught? Will whatever is following him around catch up to him first? How pissed will his family be when they find out? Leave your opinions in the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Since it has been so long, here is a longer chapter! I hope you enjoy and as always leave only respectful reviews and suggestions!**

Adam tossed the book down in frustration as he flopped back on the bed. After days, looking over supernatural texts to find anything remotely local to the area was becoming a pain in the ass. Of course, it did not help that he had nothing to go on before researching. How the others made it look so easy he will never know.

Before he could depress himself even further from his lack of success. A knock came from outside the door. Adam sat up quickly as he shoved the book under his pillow

"Yeah." Half-heartedly answering, Bobby stuck his head in.

"Your brothers are coming back tonight so I was gonna make a run and stock up." A run? That meant a trip to town. Which would be perfect. Maybe a change of scenery would help clear his mind.

"Can I come?" Bobby quirked a brow at his request.

"There's nothing really exciting in town."

"I know but I just want a change of pace. Please, Bobby?" While it was true that Sam had mastered the use of puppy eyes. Being the youngest usually helped count for something. After a few observing seconds, Bobby caved when he apparently didn't find what he was looking for.

"Fine. But I am leaving now." Adam jumped to immediately follow the older hunter as they headed out to his beat-up pickup truck.

"So where are we going?"

"We need some ammo and med supplies. Not to mention enough food to feed a village." Adam laughed at how true that statement was. Dean alone could eat anyone out of house and home.

* * *

As they drove in comfortable silence, Adam could understand why his brothers liked Bobby so much. The more experienced hunter was not only wise and logical but very supportive in his own way. Not mention very easy to talk too without feeling needy.

As they pulled up to a small, weapons shop. Adam was excited to learn anything from such a seasoned hunter. Someone who not only taught his brothers but a father as well.

"Morning Singer." Came the greeting from behind the waist level display case. The store was small with short shelves filled with different types of weapon maintenance and guides. All the actual weapons were kept behind the counter. As Adam was observing his surroundings, Bobby walked in like he owned it.

"Have a good day sir." The middle-aged man with dark hair and bright blue eyes thanked the customer.

"Hey, Jake." Bobby offered a manly handshake in greeting.

"And who is this? You knock up some poor lady, you sly dog?" Jake chuckled.

"No, you jackass." For a second Adam thought Bobby was going to go from a handshake to a punch in seconds.

"He is a Winchester." Adam paid close attention to this mans reaction. For the most part, the Winchester name did not invoke happy emotions. Plus, Sam and Dean seemed to want as few people knowing about him as possible. But if Bobby trusted this guy, he must be okay.

"Winchester? I thought Johnny only had the two?" The smirked returned full force.

"That sly dog." Bobby rolled his eyes as the younger man's immature jokes.

"This is their half-brother Adam. Kid this Jake Manns. One of the best weapons experts in the state." Bobby introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Adam offered the same firm shake that Bobby did.

"Likewise, kid. So, you join those brothers of yours in hunting." Adam was a little unsure how to handle that situation as he was told repeatedly to give as little information as possible away. At the same time, he didn't want to seem like he didn't belong to the Winchester name.

"Manns." Adam looked over to see Bobby giving a clear "back off" look.

"Relax Singer. I just wanted to get to know the kid. You can't have too many friends in this line of work. Especially a Winchester." Jake replied with a smirk directed at Adam.

"Sure, just not this Winchester. Now stop wasting my time and show me where my stuff is."

"You are the boss, Singer. After you." Jake did a mocking half-bow and motioned to the back room behind the counter.

As they were finalizing everything Bobby needed to pick up. Adam took the time to look around. For such a small store there seemed to be everything a hunter could need. From guns to knives, to books and even bullet molds.

"Admiring my collection." Adam jumped slightly at the quiet voice to which Jake chuckled in amusement.

"Uh yeah. It's impressive." The smirk fading into a real smile.

"Yeah, my dad started in hunting and was one of the few to make it to retirement. At which point he opened this shop as a disguise. After about 10 years he passed in on to me and I have been manning the ship ever since."

"Disguise?"

"Yeah, this is all a front. The cool merchandise is in back. The stuff that the other hunters are usually looking for." Jake smirked as he leaned against a shelf.

"Oh okay." Adam nodded. It was kind of nice to meet a hunter who was open to talking. Maybe it was just his family, but it seemed like their secrets had secrets.

"So how long have you been in the life?" Adam stopped browsing to glance over. Jake seemed nice enough, but he was still a stranger. Sam and Dean had made it clear that family business and secrets were to stay in the family. So how much could he really tell him?

"Not long." Came his broad answer to which earned him a boisterous laugh.

"Just like a Winchester to keep his cards close to the chest. You are just as secretive as your dad." Maybe it was the laugh or just Jakes personality, but Adam liked him. He was easy to talk too and didn't seem to get offended.

"True."

"Well I am guessing your brothers are just as secretive and protective as your dad? Especially that Dean." Adam was surprised at how well this guy knew his family.

"You could say that."

"So, we both know they aren't going to let you help with any hunts anytime soon." What was this guy getting at?

"All I am saying is you seem like a bright kid and one who is a fast learner. So, if you want to see what the books aren't going to teach you. I wouldn't mind showing you." Was he serious?! He would actually get to be a part of a hunt!

"Really?!" Probably acting like an excited school kid wasn't that way to prove his maturity for the situation but he didn't care.

"No, not really." The smile fell from his face and Adam tensed as he felt another, large presence behind him. Not at all surprised to find Bobby close by and ready to burst his bubble.

"I don't care how ready you think you are kid. You are not hunting."

"But Bobby-." Of course, his rebuttal was ignored as Bobby furiously turned on Jake.

"And you Manns. What shit are you up to, pulling a kid into this." Adam was impressed by the calm demeanor of Jake as he faced off a pissed off hunter. He simply took a step back and raised his hands in a peaceful motion.

"Relax Singer. I was just kidding." Adam deflated at the realization that he had been toyed with.

"You better be." The anger not leaving the older hunters posture or voice before turning back to Adam.

"Let's go, Adam. We have other things to do than waste time in here." Bobby stated as he stormed out. Right as he was about to follow, a voice stopped him.

"I was a serious kid. If you ever want to play with the big boys let me know." Jake clarified as he handed him a card with a phone number written on it before going back to business.

Giving one more glance back, Adam stuffed the card back into his jean pocket and hurried to the truck.

Adam was greeted by a fuming Bobby gripping the steering wheel in the driver seat. As he slowly got into the passenger side, his stomach clenched at the tension in the air. What if Bobby didn't let him go with him on trips into town anymore? What if Bobby told his brothers about what happened today? What if they stopped training him for fear he would run off and start hunting? What if this made them keep an even closer eye on him?

"Bobby are you okay?" All he got was silence as the hum of the engine filled the truck.

"Bobby-."

"Kid, what were you thinking?" Confused by the question. Adam couldn't give a decent answer.

"What do you mean." Bobby turned to face him.

"You can't trust anyone in this line of work, besides family. Even then they might stab you in the back." Was he talking about Jake's offer?

"Bobby, I was just-." Adam started before once again being cut off.

"Look I get that you want to join your brothers. You want to feel like a Winchester. But this is not a life you really want." Adam groaned.

"Not you too." Annoyance filled his voice at having another person against him in this battle to be a hunter. Why couldn't they just let him decide for himself?

"Yes, me too. Your brothers and I and most hunters out there will tell you this is not a life you wish on anyone. It will eat you alive and make your nightmares seem like dreams." During his speech, Adam glanced over to see the seriousness in his eyes. The same sad yet determined look that his brothers had to keep him from the life. A look that screamed he was making the wrong choice.

"Maybe but this is something I can only determine for myself." Even though he had gotten countless warnings against the decision he was making. That Winchester stubbornness to see this through kept him from listening to it. Bobby sighed before turning back around in his seat.

"Kid that is where you are wrong." That was the last thing he said before pulling away from the store.

* * *

The rest of the trip was spent in a slightly uncomfortable silence as Adam though over everything that had happened. Maybe his family was right. Maybe he should take their advice and just drop the idea of being a hunter. But at the same time, this was the family business. While it may have never been the plan for him to be a part of it. He was here now. So how could he live up to the Winchester name?

Adam was pulled out of his daydreaming as the house came into view.

"Why don't you grab the food and I'll put up the weapons and med supplies away." Adam nodded as he grabbed his assigned load. As he was putting away last of the groceries, he heard the familiar rumble of the Impala pulling up. Surprisingly a feeling of joy overcame him at seeing his brothers again. Even though they usually argue, he couldn't imagine life without them now.

As he was thinking of his new-found relationship with his brothers, said siblings made their way into the house.

"Hey kiddo how's it going?" Adam looked over to the kitchen door to see first Dean then Sam walking in with duffle bags.

"Good. Boring. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, a pain in the ass. The bastard just wouldn't die." Dean mumbled from inside the fridge as he grabbed two beers for himself and Sam. Even though he nearly died from ghouls, he still wasn't allowed to have a beer. Winchester reasoning, no one really understood it.

"Good to see you idijits helped yourself." Bobby said as he walked through the doorway connecting his kitchen to the library/den.

"Hey, we were out there doing the heavy lifting. We deserve a beer." Dean explained as Sam rolled his eyes before turning to Bobby.

"How did things go here?" Adam tensed as he thought Bobby would for sure tell his brothers about his offer from Jake.

"Good, nothing too exciting. Adam's not nearly as whiny as you two were growing up." Bobby claimed as he headed to the fridge for a beer of his own. But not before sending Adam a brief look that said he wouldn't say anything about today, but that Adam should.

While that was a wise idea, he didn't want to ruin the mood so soon after his brothers return. He would tell them, that was a promise. About the research, Jakes offer, the bad feeling he got from the woods, about everything. Just not right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the slow speed! I hope this update is enjoyable for you guys and I promise more is to come.**

 **Also, I truly love all the support and reviews! I could not ask for better readers. I also wanted to let you guys know I am working on responding to your questions and comments!**

 **Just a future note, I respond better to PM's.**

Adam sat at the kitchen table looking over the phone number Jake gave him. It has been a few days since his brothers came back and the training had started up again full swing. With harder questions, longer runs, and harsher combat sessions.

Even still, he made no progress on figuring out what he thought he saw in the woods that day. Being able to do research only after everyone was asleep.

Just the thought of getting caught was almost enough to come clean. If there was one thing that was reiterated, it was, to be honest. Though they never mentioned it, Adam knew there was a dark history behind demanding such levels of honesty.

If any of them found out he was researching, let alone considering working a case on his own they would each take turns slowly killing him. While Dean's anger was constant and burned like the sun, and Bobby had a milder version of that with both throwing sarcastic comments. Adam had never seen Sam truly angry and that for some reason scared him more than the other two. He had seen the sweetest, calmest people unleash the worse fury when pushed too far. Sam came across as one of those people.

Even still, he couldn't give up. Maybe if he went back into the woods. Found something he might have missed to point him in the right direction.

Once everyone slept for the night, Adam dropped down from the low two-story window into the backyard. Even being closer than most, the window was still a good distance from the ground. Thus, Adam had to get creative and tie his bedsheet to the bed like in some old fairytale.

Luckily all that hunter training had paid off as he landed soundlessly. It was a blessing to not have brought anyone's attention from the house full of skilled hunters.

* * *

Jogging into the woods, Adam couldn't help but doubt he was in over his head.

While it was true he was learning quickly, he had yet to get any more real-world experience outside of the case he forced his way into. Shaking off the doubt, he made it further into the woods where he got the feeling someone was watching.

Looking around, he tried to find anything resembling a supernatural presence. A claw, fang, or some weird symbol. Yet he came up empty. The longer he looked the more frustrated he got. Sam and Dean probably would have found something by now.

"Well well well. If it isn't the baby Winchester. What're you doing out here all alone?" A sultry voice asked from behind him, causing Adam to jump and pull his gun.

"Who are you?" the creature, a beautiful middle-aged woman walked into the moonlight from the shadows with a smirk.

"Names Zaria kid." Adam tensed as she moved closer. That subtle feeling, he got last time was only intensified into a constant presence with her appearance.

Every warning in his head was going off as something about her screamed danger. Making Adam fully regret coming out here alone. While he had his pride, he didn't care enough about it to get himself killed.

"So. You are the newest Winchester? Tell me, do your brothers know their baby brother is wondering about in the dead of night?" Zaria grinned as she circled him like a lion with its prey.

Adam just kept the gun and his eyes trained on her with every step. One of the first rules his brothers taught him was as a hunter (or just a Winchester) you can't trust anyone outside family.

Zaria chuckled at his over caution.

"Relax kid, I am not going to hurt you."

"Yeah, I doubt that." He said as he held the gun higher. He also had a knife tucked in his boot. Should he need it. The woman chuckled again. It was really starting to get on his nerves that she found him amusing.

"Wow, they were kidding about you Winchesters being wound so tight. They must have started in on you right away to get you this way so soon." Zaria stopped a few feet in front of him. In the moonlight, he was better able to memorize her features. Having aged well, she appeared to be around 30 years old and without a single flaw.

Seeing that he had yet to relax his posture, she held her hands up in a sign of peace.

"honest. Look I just want to talk." With her human-like appearance and softening eyes, Adam couldn't help but think of his mom. How she would have given anyone a chance. But did the same apply to monsters?

"Alright. But first, tell me who or what you are?" he demanded as he relaxed his posture slightly.

"I am a Valkyrie, a female deity," Zaria explained.

"Never hear of one."

"Yes, we are quite well hidden from mortals. Valkyrie are warriors that defend the gate into Valhalla. We search for worthy warriors to enter paradise." She stated, going further into detail.

"Like an angel?" Adam questioned having relaxed a little more. Noticing this, Zaria followed suit and the atmosphere relaxed as well.

"In a way yes, but not as powerful."

"But why are you here? This is exactly a battlefield you know." Not being able to keep the sarcasm out of his voice, he berated himself for letting his guard down so much. Not to mention that he could have just pissed off an immortal being. Zaria surprised him with a laugh.

"That is true. I came in search of help. While it is risky reaching out to a hunter. I heard that the Winchesters are a little more open-minded." Zaria clarified.

It was true that during his lessons, Sam and Dean would constantly remind him that while monsters could be evil. There were some that were just lost and confused. That you can believe the stereotypes that other hunters say. Of course, don't be oblivious to the danger either.

"But why reach out to me? I am not exactly a Winchester let alone a pro hunter."

"That is where you are wrong Adam. You have more potential than you realize." Zaria pronounced as he took a step closer with soft eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"That is something you must find out for yourself. I can not tell you." Annoyed at her wanting him to help but not giving answers. Adam thought of telling her to get lost but knew who knows what that could mean or if he would be able to find her again. At least this way he had leverage if he helped her.

"So, what is it you need?" Zaria face darkened at the question.

"Another hunter, a skilled one, has been capturing my sisters. I have tried zoning in on them, but I cannot lock onto a location. Most likely from warding."

"Why would a hunter want your sisters? Why not just kill them?" he internally flinched at the bluntness of his words but didn't apologize.

"Valkyrie are almost impossible to kill. We are skilled warriors with immense healing abilities. But our essence is very valuable. Like a human soul, it gives us not our own morals but our abilities as well. Making us stronger in battle." Adam nodded

"Most likely this hunter is hoping to gain some of our healing or immortality. You mortals seem obsessed with it."

"That is why I need to find them quickly. If fully drained, a Valkyrie will die." Feeling bad for her and now understanding how close siblings can get, Adam looked up in sympathy.

"Look I would like to help. Really. But I think you have-."

"I, of course, will reward you for any help you can provide." Confused at what she could offer. Zaria continued with a knowing smile.

"I will bring your father back."


End file.
